Alternate Plans
by Cherylann Rivers
Summary: This is the story of Joe Hardy and Vanessa Bender's bachelor/ bachelorette party, thrown by Frank and Callie,and involving much love, laughter, mischief, fun, and friends. This one-shot story takes place right after "First Encounters" and before "The Secret Spaces." More information is found at the start of the story.


Alternate Plans

(One-Shot)

 **Note** : _I thought I would post this story before the sequel to "The Secret Spaces," called "The Stages of Conviction," which I'll start to post next month. I needed to write something lighthearted and fun, since that story gets very intense and since several people PM'd me and asked about Joe and Vanessa's story. So I thought- why not?! Please enjoy my first and only one-shot story with no drama or mystery or codes- just a little levity and fun. And YES- I know this is a somewhat far-fetched, but the Hardys have been known to act that way on occasion, and I wanted them to have fun. I've been a little mean to them. ;)_

 _Any feedback is appreciated._ _To that end, I want to give a quick thank you to those who left reviews on the last chapter of "The Secret Spaces", in case I forgot to PM you: Tin Dog, Jilsen, ErinJordan, ulstergirl, ndhbgirl, Caranath, BeeBee18, Paulina Ann, max201, EvergreenDreamweaver, and Hero 76!_

 _This story takes place before "The Secret Spaces" and picks up literally right where "First Encounters" left off. I never write stories out of order, but this one spoke to me, so I answered the call. :) Callie and Frank have been married one year and she is almost two months pregnant. Joe and Vanessa are getting married in two weeks. Joe has been lamenting the fact that he will not have a fun bachelor party, certainly not on the same level as Frank's was in Bermuda. This is the story of Joe and Vanessa's bachelor and bachelorette party, done Hardy style…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Callie, Frank and Johnny_

"Frank's planning what?" Johnny Gellers, Callie's best friend, asked her with an incredulous smile. He had arrived from California not two hours ago and Callie already had him involved in the process.

"A club, obviously," Callie replied, excited. "But we need some new ideas, and we don't have much time. The bachelor and bachelorette parties are basically this week, and Joe is driving us crazy with his whining. All we hear is that our party was so good, Frank doesn't know how to plan anything, we're old married people…."

"Old _pregnant_ married people!" Johnny cut in, slipping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "Can you believe it?" he asked softly. "My girl's having a baby."

Callie smiled herself and leaned her head against Johnny's shoulder. "It's crazy, right?" she agreed. "I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but I am completely thrilled. Can you tell?" she asked, patting her still flat stomach.

Johnny looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "Absolutely," he said seriously.

"Really?" Callie asked, sitting up straighter. "Huh. I haven't even gained any weight yet, but my body feels completely different."

"At least 10," he replied, rubbing her back, and Callie stood up, turned around, and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him.

"Well, I don't know if I should be embarrassed or not," she said to him with a slight blush. "I know I haven't seen you in like six months, but I guess maybe I did gain some weight since then." She paused, contemplative. She'd dieted to 102 for her wedding, but was up to her normal weight - somewhere between 105 and 107 pounds. Maybe she weighed more? That wasn't good. She had to fit into her maid of honor dress in two weeks.

Before she knew what was happening, she heard Johnny fiddling with his iPhone and "Brown- Eyed Girl" started blasting. He stood up suddenly, took her in his arms, and started dancing with her across Callie's living room. He was an amazing dancer, but his singing loudly to the song with such a silly look on his face had her dissolving into giggles by the end. As soon as the song was over, he picked her up- easy enough for him to do at fully a foot taller than her 5'3' frame, and hugged her tightly. "My beautiful brown- eyed girl," he said to her, "you have gained every bit of 10 ounces." He kissed her cheek and set her down. "I love you."

Callie smiled and hugged him tightly. She had missed him so very much. She was so excited that Johnny had been able to make it to Joe and Vanessa's wedding, as he and Joe had become fast friends after they had met several years ago. Actually, all of her friends loved Johnny, and not because he was a model and hot young actor, but because he was hilarious and genuine and fun. Having just signed on for several shows, including a much buzzed about new show called _Criminal Hunters_ , he had been able to coordinate his meetings in Manhattan to coincide with Joe and Vanessa's wedding, and she could not have been happier.

"I love you, too," she told him. "But now I need to put you to good use."

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

Callie held his hand as she pointed to the coffee table with her other hand. "Here are ideas that Frank and I have brainstormed, but you're the party guy. You know all the clubs. You know how to have a good time. Help! We have to out-do our own party in Bermuda."

"That, my love, is going to be a task and a half," he admitted. "That was a hell of a party."

"I know!" Callie lamented, remembering the absolute debauchery involved in their bachelor-bachelorette party. "That's why we need you. How can we top parasailing, jet skiing, water sports, clubs, hanging on the beach, karaoke… all in one night?"

"Hmmm," Johnny answered. "Did you ever think about making it more than a night? And definitely NOT the night before the wedding. I'm shocked we all survived that," he laughed.

"Like a weekend?" Callie asked. "I hadn't considered that."

Before they could continue the conversation further, the front door opened and Frank entered, carrying a large bag and flowers. He smiled when he saw them.

Walking to Callie, he hugged and kissed her and handed her the bouquet. "For you, baby. Just because." Callie blushed and smiled, grateful for her husband whom she loved so much. He held her just a few minutes longer than necessary, always grateful for her presence; for the gift of their child she was carrying. It never ceased to amaze him. Life was good.

Then, Frank walked to Johnny and embraced him quickly. "Hey! Good to see you, John," he said with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Good to see you as well," Johnny replied, giving Frank a pat on the back. "And thanks for the invite."

"Beer? Or have you classed it up now that you've made it big?" Frank joked.

"Frank, my friend, I've completely classed it up. I now drink Coors instead of Bud," he joked, a twinkle in his green eyes.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Hang on." He brought the bag into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later, tossing Johnny a cold can.

"Damn. Sam Adams. Did someone hit the lottery or something?" Johnny asked, laughing.

Frank laughed as well and gave John a quick hug around his shoulders. "Only the best for you, buddy."

"I hate to break up the little reunion," Callie said dryly, inserting herself between the two men she adored, wrapping her arms around both of their waists. "But we have some serious planning to do. Ready?"

Frank leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "The voice of reason, as always."

Johnny smiled. "I live to plan parties, honey. Ready!"

And with those words, the three of them began to plan the party. They couldn't afford to get this one wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Joe and Vanessa_

"Less than two weeks to go, babe," Joe called out to his fiancee, as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close for a kiss. She had just come into the living room, having gotten showered and dressed, in preparation for their long day ahead.

Vanessa jumped, surprised, but quickly settled into his arms and returned the kiss enthusiastically. Before long, he had her breathless, and she was moaning softly in pleasure as she felt his hands work their way under the back of her shirt. Very reluctantly, she pulled away, flushed. "No can do, honey," she managed, smoothing down her shirt. "We have cake tasting today in 45 minutes and we can't be late."

Joe sighed and tried again, giving her his most seductive smile. "There are other things I'd like to-"

"Joe!" Vanessa laughed, placing her hands on his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him softly. "Not now, babe. We'll have lots of time later," she reminded him with a wink. "But the wedding is soon and we need to get these details finalized."

Joe finally gave in, leaning his forehead against hers for an instant. He wrapped his arms around her again and just stared at her intensely, overwhelmed with love.

"What?" Vanessa asked softly, blushing under the heat of his gaze.

"You are the sexiest, most gorgeous, most amazing woman I have ever known, and I cannot wait to be your husband," he said, huskily. "Thanks for agreeing to marry me, baby."

Vanessa smiled, joy filling her heart. He had no idea how much she loved him. "Thanks for asking me," she replied. "Hang on," she whispered, and mysteriously disappeared into the kitchen. She returned ten minutes later, a coy smile on her face. "I called the cake place," she said across the room. "I delayed our appointment for another hour. I thought you might want to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Joe had her in his arms, his lips pressed against hers urgently. "Oh, I want to…" he whispered huskily.

She lost herself in him, never so glad to skip dessert….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Close to an hour later, Joe was driving with her to the cake shop, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. It had been a hell of a start to the day, and he couldn't have asked for more.

"I'm so happy," Vanessa sighed contentedly. "This is exactly what I'd always dreamed about." She rested her hand on his thigh. "The perfect guy, the perfect wedding. Honestly, it's my dream come true."

Joe smiled and winked at her, but, suddenly, he was reminded of it. Again. He couldn't stop the slight scowl from appearing on his face. Vanessa saw it immediately.

"Honey, I know. Listen, Frank and Callie have done so much for us. We can't really be mad about the party," she said, gently, knowing immediately what was wrong.

"I guess," he replied with a sigh. He looked at her for a quick moment before turning back to the road. "I guess I'm just disappointed," he admitted. "Their party was so much fun and I didn't expect THAT level, but geez. This is ridiculous. Frank wants to take me to a WINERY, Van. I don't even like wine that much. And then a "refined dinner." What the hell? What fun is THAT?"

Vanessa laughed, but then shook her head. "I know, babe. Callie wants to go for massages and a "nice afternoon tea" and then do some shopping in the city. She used to be so much fun," she lamented.

"Seriously," Joe agreed. "So did Frank. If marriage ever makes us like them, Van, shoot me- get it over with painlessly. The day I offer to take you to a 'soiree' for an evening of philosophical musings instead of a brewery and rock concert is the day you can toss me to the curb. Remember that."

Vanessa chuckled. "I can't. I'll be too old and my memory will be gone," she quipped.

Joe nodded in agreement and smiled before continuing."The worst part is that when they took us out for their anniversary, Callie was all like, "trust me" and "Frank has never let you down," and so I was starting to get a little excited, but-nothing. Oh, well."

Vanessa thought he was done, but then he kept talking. "I mean, Van- can you see Biff at a freaking winery? Come the hell on. All our friends probably want to tell Frank and Callie to up the ante, but no one wants to hurt their feelings. Maybe Biff and I will go out by ourselves and a few of the guys and get some strippers and get drunk with them," he said, teasing her. "A little pole dancing and a few lap dances never hurt anyone…"

"Only if I get the Chippendale strippers-you have to be fair," she joked back. "Someone get the firemen cause it'll be so damned hot," she finished, laughing.

Joe shook his head and snorted. Vanessa was always a good sport. He was just starting to lighten up, but then realized the inescapable reality of the world's most boring bachelor party.

"We may have no fun, but hey. We have _wine_ ," he sighed, and Vanessa laughed at the forlorn expression on his face. Truth be told, she was disappointed, too, though she knew she shouldn't be. Her mom and Callie had thrown her a gorgeous bridal shower; they'd been there every step of the way for wedding planning. They were even helping with all of the details for the rehearsal dinner, on a cruise out of the city, and she was excited about that. Still…

As they pulled into the cake shop, she took a deep breath, reminding herself to be grateful for what Callie and Frank had done for them, not what they hadn't done.

Besides, she had always _kind_ _of_ liked tea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Callie and Frank_

Later that night, Callie and Frank were sitting up in bed, looking over the itinerary that had taken them the entire day to compile. Johnny had turned in early, having been exhausted from his travels, and it was just the two of them verifying everything.

"If this doesn't shut Joe up, I don't know what will," Frank told her, happy.

"I know!" Callie agreed. "He really didn't think we'd come through. We already had some good things planned, but Johnny's connections also came through- he was such a help. This is going to be fantastic!" she agreed, smiling up at him. "You did great, honey. Joe is going to flip out."

"Dad better give Joe and I off work this Friday," Frank joked. "Friday through Sunday ought to make even Joe exhausted." He looked at Callie, realization dawning on him. "Cal, is this going to be too much for you? Now that it's a joint party with Vanessa, it'll require a few really late nights, and I know how exhausted you are," he said, gently placing a hand on her stomach. He was amazed again that, though he couldn't see anything yet on her flawless figure, she was carrying a life inside her. His baby. Their child. He got emotional every time he thought of it.

Callie put the papers down and blew a kiss at him. "I'll be fine. I mean, I can't drink, and I certainly can't do some of the things we have planned, but that's okay. Besides, this weekend isn't about me- it's about Joe and Vanessa. If I can't keep up, go without me."

"I won't-" Frank started, but Callie cut him off.

"You most certainly will. Besides," she added, meeting his dark eyes and lowering her voice, "I think you underestimate the amount of energy I have." She leaned her head up and kissed him slowly, placing her hand on his chest, feeling a tingling rush through her body.

"Remind me how much energy you have," he whispered, and pulled her down next to him, and, for the rest of evening, Joe and Vanessa's party was the last thing on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Frank and Joe_

 _Thursday_

"Wait," Joe said suddenly to his brother as he sat in Frank's office on Thursday. "You moved the party to tomorrow?"

"No," Frank replied, keeping a straight face. "I just thought that you and Vanessa might want to relax before the massages and winery and tea and the great dinner we have planned for you."

Joe sighed inwardly. He would rather watch golf, which he hated, than to go to the stupid winery, but maybe a day in the city could be a little fun. "So? I don't follow."

"Callie and I booked a hotel in midtown Manhattan for tomorrow night and Saturday night. We have rooms blocked, and everyone will be there: Johnny, Biff, Pat, Tony, Chet, Phil, Liz, Steph- everyone- and their significant others if they have one. It'll be a good time. Cal and I will even treat everyone to dinner on Friday, too, and we'll have a little downtime to just chill in the city. I feel a little bad that you don't seem too excited, and I wanted to make it up to you. What do you say? I already talked to dad." He gave Joe his most innocent and hopeful look.

Joe felt a little guilty. The weekend would cost Frank a small fortune; he could only imagine. And Frank _was_ trying. He couldn't help that marriage and becoming a dad soon- which Joe still was in awe of and couldn't believe- had made him a little less- maybe a lot- less exciting. He decided to make the best of it.

"Sure. Yeah. That'd be fun." He squeezed Frank's arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Frank replied with a smile. "I'm your best man, and it's the least I could do. And maybe Johnny and Biff can spice things up a bit. I don't want to let you down, Joe. I'm sorry if I have." He suppressed a smile.

"It's okay," Joe replied, sincerely.

"Really," Frank went on, unable to help himself. He was a terrible actor, but he figured he would try. "You know, Joe, I feel really bad about all of this. Next week you're getting married, and I couldn't be more thrilled for you. I guess I let you down. You're the one who knows how to party in the family, but I should have tried harder. I'm actually really mad at myself. I put my own likes above yours. Just-" he sighed dramatically, "meet up at my house tomorrow at 10:00 and we'll get an early start. We ordered two of those bus stretch limos for the weekend, so you don't need to worry about driving. I hope you like the winery, at least. It DID take me a long time to get that reservation," he ended quietly.

Now Joe felt really bad. This weekend was going to be so expensive, and Frank was footing the whole bill. Plus, he looked so genuinely upset that Joe felt a need to reassure him.

"No, no," he said, "don't feel bad. It's okay. I'm sure we'll have fun. And, uh, I mean a winery is kind of different, right? That was thoughtful of you to try to, uh, expose me to culture or whatever." He smiled at Frank.

"I have to go," Frank said, standing up. To Joe's shock, he looked so distraught that it almost seemed as if he could cry. "See you tomorrow," he choked out, and left the office in a huff.

Joe stared after him, feeling guilty as hell.

Fenton, who was in the know and had watched the whole scene unfold, chuckled to himself in the hallway.

And Frank, who had just gotten in the car, punched in a familiar number. "John?" he began when he heard his voice. "We are all set, buddy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Friday- Everyone_

Vanessa held onto Joe's hand as they pulled up to Frank and Callie's house. Several people were already there, and they were early for once. It was only 9:45.

As they were greeted by their friends, Biff stole Joe away and, when Vanessa heard her name, she found herself staring at Johnny, and immediately a blush came to her cheeks. She had had the biggest crush on him since they had met. He was freaking gorgeous: deep green eyes, golden brown hair, a charming smile and perfect build. And he was a famous movie and tv star. As he pulled her into a hug, she felt her heart beat faster, weak in the knees.

"H... hi," she stammered as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello, gorgeous. Ready for the weekend?" he asked her.

"Mmmm hmmm," she intoned, feeling like an idiot.

At that moment, Callie appeared and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Callie slipped her arm around Johnny's waist and looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "Think you can help Joe with some info about what he'll see today? Maybe the cheese selection?" she asked him. "I'll be with the girls. See you in a bit."

"Will do," he agreed, seriously, though he gave Callie a quick wink. Giving her a peck on the lips, he said, "See you later, sweetheart. Now I'm off for a weekend of fine dining and wine. Excellent." He gave her a squeeze and headed off to Joe.

As soon as he left, Vanessa collapsed against the limo, flushed. "Oh my god," she managed. "I can't even take him."

Callie started laughing. "Vanessa, you need to stop the fan-girling. Johnny is a sweetheart, and he's a REGULAR guy," she went on. "Just be normal with him. You're getting married in a week… to Joe… so cool it."

"You're right," she admitted. "But if I was single and he wasn't gay, then I swear to god I would jump his bones."

Callie snorted, wiping her eyes from laughter. "Okay," she said at last, "but he IS gay and you are NOT single, so chill."

Vanessa nodded, suddenly smiling. "Yeah," she said wistfully. "Besides, Joe is hot as hell, too, and I plan on-"

"Whoa!" Callie said, holding up her hand. "Do NOT finish that sentence."

Vanessa laughed and linked her arm through Callie's. "Let's go," she said, starting to get excited as they climbed into the limo. Inside were several of her girlfriends, and soon Vanessa was fully immersed in the company, not even caring about the boring weekend ahead.

Callie looked at her friend, so happy at last, and smiled. Joe and Van had no idea what they were in for. Good thing everyone else did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour in the limo, Joe noticed that they were turning off the highway, and he was surprised. It was at least 45 minutes more until they were to have reached the city. He didn't really care, though. The limo ride had been loud and obnoxious already, with Biff and Johnny the most fun of all. Pretty soon, Joe had joined in the revelry. It wasn't even noon, and the drinking had started already, as had the laughter. Frank just sat back, excited for the weekend to unfold.

By the time they stopped, Joe finally looked around. "This isn't the city."

"But it IS an airport," Biff cut in, grabbing him by the arm. "Let's go." Surprised, Joe got out. The girls and guys mixed together, stretching, drinking, and laughing. Vanessa came over to him, and he slid his arms around her waist. "What's going on?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

Within minutes, Frank and Callie came over to them. "Look up, guys," Frank told them. Pretty soon, everyone's eyes were to the sky, where they soon realized that a skywriter was circling the air. Pretty soon, the message began to emerge. "Congrats Joe and Van" it finished, and Joe felt teary- eyed as everyone cheered.

"That was really nice," he said softly to his brother and Callie as the plane continued to make little hearts.

"You like the plane?" Frank asked innocently.

"Oh, we love it!" Vanessa gushed, reaching for Callie's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Good," Frank said, voice back to normal. He placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Because in about 20 minutes, you'll be skydiving from one."

"What?!" Vanessa and Joe cried together, as Frank and Callie laughed.

"You wanted fun…" Frank said with a smile.

"But…" Joe began. He didn't know what to think. This was crazy. Still, he'd always wanted to do it…

"You and Vanessa will go together with an instructor. I'm going with Phil. Chet's going with his girlfriend. So is Pat. And Johnny will go with Biff. No one else is willing or able. What the hell? You only live once, right?"

"We're seriously doing this?" Joe asked his brother, heart pounding with adrenaline and nerves.

At that moment, Pat and Biff pushed him and Vanessa forward."Stop talking! Let's goooooo!" they called out.

And that was just the start of the day.

At 3:00 a.m. on Saturday, Joe collapsed in the bed at the hotel with Vanessa. It took a lot for him to get drunk, but damn- he was definitely there. So was Vanessa. They looked at each other for only a moment before they jumped into each other's arms, bodies on fire, completely uninhibited.

And Frank and Callie, in their room down the hall, yawned and gave each other a high five. Day 1 had been a huge success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Saturday- Everyone_

Joe groaned the next morning at 9:00 when his alarm went off. Frank had told him to be down by 10:00, and he was dead tired and had a slight hangover. It had been one hell of a day yesterday. After the skydiving, which had been an absolute thrill, it had been a great lunch, followed by Paintball wars for the guys while the girls got manicures and pedicures. Then, they had gone on a fun sightseeing tour of the city, something he had never done despite being in the city so many times, and it was really cool to go to places he had never seen before. After that, before the amazing dinner at one of the top restaurants in the city, the guys all challenged the girls in one of those Amazing Escape Room challenges. After dinner, thanks to Johnny, they had ended up at one of the best clubs in the city in the VIP area, and had danced and drank all night. It had been amazing and fun and wild and crazy, and he loved every second of it.

God only knew when he and Van had finally gotten to sleep. They had definitely made it a goal to prolong the night, and well- that may have been the best part of all. He blushed a bit himself thinking of it, and was amazed again that the gorgeous woman by his side would be his forever.

As he turned his attention to today, he couldn't help but be grateful for the damned winery. He needed to slow down and catch his breath today.

At 10:15, he and Vanessa made it to the breakfast area where everyone started cheering.

"About time!" Frank said with a smile as he showed them their table.

"Just recovering," Joe replied with a yawn and Vanessa rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at Frank.

"Good," Frank replied. "We all want you to have a great time. You only do this once."

Vanessa shot Joe a look. "Hear that, babe? ONCE!" she teased.

Joe chuckled and looked at Frank. "Yesterday was amazing," he said honestly. "Thanks, bro. It may have just equaled Bermuda." He reached out and squeezed Frank's forearm. "Seriously. We weren't expecting it at all. You never let me down," he said, a little emotional.

"Good," Frank answered. "I'm just glad that we're equal to Bermuda, because we still have two whole days to add to it!" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Joe glanced at him suspiciously, but let him off the hook. "True. We didn't go to a winery in Bermuda," he said dryly.

"Or for tea," Vanessa added with a grin.

"So what's next?" Joe asked. "When is the wine thing?"

"After breakfast, all will be revealed. Relax," Frank said mysteriously, and went off to chat with Phil.

Joe looked at Vanessa, leaning in to kiss her softly. If all they had was last night, it would have been more than enough, and anything else was a cherry on top. Even the winery, since Frank seemed to have gone so much out of his way to get this tour.

After breakfast, things started innocently enough. Joe smiled as the limos dropped them off in Times Square. "Babe!" he said to Vanessa. "Look- the M&M store! Let's get candy!"

"I'm there!" Chet called out, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

Everyone began to follow suit as "The Sweet Morning" phase of the weekend began. The plan was to start here, go to Dylan's Candy Bar, and then have an ice cream lunch at the newest dessert bar to open, which Joe had been wanting to go to since it featured massive concoctions made to order. He thought it would be a precursor to the winery…

And, in a way, it kind of was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Johnny and Callie_

Callie watched at a distance as everyone got out and she yawned, exhausted. They still had a long, long day and night ahead of them. Normally, this was right up her alley; though Frank had always been good -natured and had come along with her, clubs weren't really his thing. She, conversely, had stayed out many a night with Joe and Johnny when they were younger, always having loved to dance.

But now pregnancy was soaking all the energy from her, and she was wondering how she was going to make it.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Johnny's voice cut into her thoughts as he climbed into the limo with her. "I was wondering where you'd gone. Frank is with Joe and Pat at the moment and everyone is TRYING to keep them on schedule. We shall see- lots to do!" He sat next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Almost instinctively, she closed her eyes and cuddled next to him, grateful for his presence. Next to Frank, she felt most safe with him; she had for years, as he'd always taken care of her, and she could be totally herself with him- as she could only really with Frank, though Joe and Vanessa were right up there as her favorite people, too. "I'm so tired," she lamented.

"Did you tell Frank?" he asked gently, but Callie shook her head into his shoulder.

"No," she murmured. "Everyone is having so much fun and, honestly, I feel ridiculous that I can't keep up."

"You shouldn't feel that way," he said softly to her, rubbing her shoulder. "You're pregnant, honey. Both your husband and I would have gone crazy if we thought you would have attempted the skydiving. You need to take it easy."

She smiled against him, eyes still closed. "You know damned well I wouldn't have gone skydiving," she said with a small laugh.

Johnny laughed, too, wrapped his other arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I was trying to make you feel better, sweetheart. Look, rest in here for an hour-you'll get your second wind. It's comfortable and air -conditioned. I'll bring you some ice cream. Then," he whispered in her ear, "it's time to show Joe and Van what fun REALLY is, right?"

Callie gave a small smile again, barely managing to stay awake. "Mmm hmmm," she muttered. "Okay, John John. Tell Frank I'm fine."

"Will do," he said gently, but made no attempt to move. He rubbed her back softly, and, within minutes, Callie was fast asleep in his arms. John smiled to himself, glad that he had checked on her. He could party all day and night; was thrilled at showing Joe a good time. He now lived a fast-paced and exciting and hectic life. But nothing matched having his real, true friends with him, these quiet moments- the pauses in life- when they grew closer. He leaned his head quietly against hers for a minute, grateful for his beautiful best friend whom he loved so much, who had known him simply as Jonathan when he was poor and had nothing. Fate had thrown them together under the worst of circumstances, but love had kept them there. And, through her, he had Frank, and Joe, and many other friends for whom he would eternally be grateful. He hoped sincerely that Joe and Vanessa could find these quiet moments in the insanity, because that's what they would remember; those moments were what mattered.

Speaking of which… it was just about time to help Frank show Joe a time he would never forget. Gently, he slipped away from Callie, placing his folded sweater under her head as a pillow. He kissed her cheek and closed the door behind him.

And, catching sight of Joe waving him over in the distance, he smiled. If there was one thing he knew how do, other than to act, it was how to throw a party…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Joe_

2:00- 6:00

Joe couldn't believe it. He was sitting behind home plate at the Yankees game, the game having just started, and having just met the players. The whole. freaking. team.

He and the other guys had separated from the girls, planning on meeting up again at the hotel around 8:00. They were going to "tea time". He suppressed a smile as he thought of the look on Vanessa's face when Liz had started talking about it. And when Callie, who had apparently taken a nap, had come out, reinvigorated, she looked so excited about it that both he and Vanessa had no choice but to just go with the flow and become just the slightest bit happy, too. He did feel a little bad for Van, though. He couldn't imagine anything more boring- except, maybe a winery- but boring was okay. It had been a hell of a party thus far, and a break wasn't a bad thing.

He fully expected to be going to the winery. Johnny was trying to educate him about the process of making wine, Frank was explaining the different pairing combinations and how the sommelier came to those conclusions. He'd looked desperately at Biff for escape- what the hell was a sommelier? But Biff had just laughed.

And then, when the limo headed off the highway out of the city, they didn't head to wine country upstate. They headed to the Bronx. He still couldn't believe it.

"Yankees versus Red Sox- doesn't get better than this!" Chet called out, followed immediately by "Get ya hot dogs hereeee!"

Joe started laughing, but was completely confused.

Frank slung an arm around his shoulders. "Excited? I got great seats!" he said to Joe as everyone headed to the stadium, raucous and half-drunk and having a blast. Joe sipped his own beer before turning to Frank, eyes wide as his friends walked ahead.

"You...you did this for me?" he asked, touched. "I thought we were going to the winery."

"We ARE- later," Frank replied, smiling. "In the meantime, everyone will be meeting us at our seats, but you and me and have something to do."

"What?" Joe asked, stunned. Never would he have thought that Frank could have pulled off what he had done. Johnny, he was starting to see, had been a tremendous help, but a lot of the things they'd done had "Frank" written all over them.

"Follow me," Frank had said cryptically, and he had- right onto the field. He later found out that Frank had worked on arranging this since Joe had proposed to Vanessa, that the time and energy Frank had invested in lining up all the details had been astounding. While Johnny had the connections to the clubs and VIP sections, this was all Frank. He couldn't believe the lengths his brother had gone to for him.

He had met his favorite players, gotten an autographed team jersey, and had been able to participate in batting practice with the team for ten minutes- and had done really well. The batting coach had raised an eyebrow and given him an approving nod. And now he sat with his brother and best friends, in the best seats on the field, speechless.

"Congrats, little brother," he heard Frank say in a quiet voice as the game was starting.

All he could do was hug him tightly, at a loss for words. Frank had come in, in a pinch, and had hit a home run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Vanessa_

Vanessa gasped as they entered the Russian Tea Room for a light and late lunch. It was breathtaking; gorgeous; the landmark in the city that spoke of culture and refinement.

They had come from Saks, where Callie had treated her to a lovely designer flowered dress, and, now, here she was with all of her amazing friends, all dressed up and excited, newly manicured and pedicured. It was actually really exciting.

They took pictures together and separately, soaking up the girl time. When 4:00 came, she didn't want to leave. What a beautiful afternoon it had been. And it wasn't over.

The limo took them down 5th Avenue again, the mecca of shopping and extravagance. And Callie led the way, holding her hand as the girls followed, into Tiffany's. Everyone spread out, pausing to hug her before they went to explore the store. Only Callie stayed.

"What- why are we here?" Vanessa managed to stammer. At least she was dressed for it, as she wouldn't have felt right in the store in shorts and a tee-shirt.

Callie looked at her, smiling, a little teary-eyed. "You didn't complete your wedding jewelry set. Frank and I would like to buy it for you."

"What?" she asked again. "Callie, no." She dabbed at her eyes, overcome with emotion. "No way. I'm fine with fake jewelry for my wedding. This place is so expensive!"

"I know," Callie said simply, "and don't worry about it."

"Callie, absolutely not." At the same time, she was so touched by the offer that she felt choked up. What a beautiful family she was marrying into.

Callie squeezed her hand and met her eyes. "Van," she said softly, "listen. I came into some money, and I'm happy to do this for you. So is Frank. Yes, things come and go, but sometimes a little something special will stay with you forever and remind you of how much you're loved. I think of that every time I look at my wedding ring, or the jewelry that Frank gave me for our wedding and anniversary, or the ring Johnny gave me when he landed his first big role. Let this be our gift to you. We love you. This is what I meant by "T" time-"Tiffanys." The Russian Tea Room was just a bonus. Please."

Tears streaming down her face, Vanessa nodded.

It had been magical. The special attention, the fact that they were at the world's most famous jewelry store, the fact that she was surrounded by her friends whom she loved so much… it was overwhelming. In the end, she left with gorgeous tear drop diamond earrings and a matching necklace, a perfect complement to her dress. Callie hadn't even let her look at the price tag.

As they got ready to head back to the hotel, she hugged Callie tightly, knowing the most valuable thing Callie had given her… was her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Joe and Vanessa_

The day could not have been better. After their separate afternoons, Joe and Vanessa reconvened in the hotel, each overwhelmed and excited to share their day with each other.

Vanessa listened in awe at Joe's meeting with the Yankees, knowing how incredible that must have been for him. And he couldn't believe Callie and Frank's incredible gift to Vanessa. They were completely incredulous, felt such love.

"How will we ever pay them back?" Joe asked, almost dumbstruck by the events of the last two days.

"I honestly don't think they want us to," Vanessa managed, and she hugged Joe tightly. "What a day."

Joe couldn't help but to agree. When they had returned to the hotel by 8:00, they had immediately been whisked away with everyone to a "Pump it Up" party room, which Frank and Callie had rented for 90 minutes. It was ridiculous; a room filled with inflatable slides and obstacle courses, bounce houses and fighting stations with blowup gloves. Normally reserved for kids, the place was rented out for adult parties as well. Knowing how competitive this particular group was, Frank thought it would be great to stage races and have everyone let loose.

He had been right. Everyone was so hyped from their day and needed to get out excess energy. Between Chet flying off the slides, Biff and Johnny thwacking each other with the gloves, and the girls flying on the trampolines and bounce houses, it was hilarious. Joe had been shocked when Frank had challenged him to a race, and even more shocked when Frank had won. And, since that wouldn't do, he spent a good majority of the evening beating his brother in everything else. It was like being a kid again.

And he was exhausted.

"We need to just relax and take it all in," Joe said to her, wrapping his arms around her and looking in her eyes. He loved her so much. Johnny had, at one point, pulled him aside for a minute and offhandedly mentioned the importance of appreciating each moment. He was doing that. None of this would have mattered if he couldn't share it with Vanessa, and in her eyes he saw his purpose in life, his completion. It was a beautiful feeling.

Just as she was about to go in for a kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"What now?" Joe groaned, disappointed to have been deprived of the sweet moment with Vanessa. He quickly kissed her and then went to the door and opened it.

Biff stood there. "Two more stops for the evening, kiddos," he said to them. "Come along."

Joe raised his brows. "What more could Frank and Callie have planned?" he asked. "We've barely been back to the hotel and it's late!"

"Nor will you be for the next several hours. Come on. Get changed. Meet in the lobby in 15 minutes." He turned to leave.

"Get changed into what?" Joe asked.

"Get changed into club wear," Biff said with a wink. "Get your hot and sexy on, because it's about to go down."

Joe and Vanessa turned to each other. Then, slowly, Vanessa started to smile and Joe mirrored it as well. "Bring it on," Joe said in a low voice as he pulled Vanessa into him.

"Let me help you get dressed, babe…" he muttered. Hmmm. 15 minutes?! Just maybe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Joe and the boys_

 _A Wild Night_

Joe had experienced a lot of crazy nights in his life, but this had to be at the top. First, they had stopped at the top of the Empire State Building, which was incredibly romantic. He couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous Vanessa was as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, overlooking the sights of the city, lit up below them. In just one week from today, she would be his bride, his wife. It was hard to wrap his mind around just how lucky he was. The lights and beauty of the city beneath them could not compare to Vanessa's radiance; the excitement that she brought to his life. He kissed her neck and held her close.

Their friends sauntered about the crowded balcony, but all he could concentrate on was the woman in his arms. He knew they couldn't stay too long, but, when he looked up and scoured the platform, having to "keep on schedule" as Frank continued to remind him, his brother was nowhere to be found.

Finally, it was time to leave and, as they reluctantly headed for the elevator, Joe's felt his mouth drop open as he saw his brother and Callie, on the far side of the deck, engaged in so passionate a kiss that it brought color to his own face, bodies pressed together against a corner wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, completely oblivious to anyone and anything around them. He shook his head. If that was what married life entailed, then bring it on! They'd been together for over a decade; she was pregnant, for god's sake… but they were acting like lust- struck teenagers. God bless alcohol and darkness, he couldn't help but to think. Laughing to himself, he headed to the elevator, catching up with Vanessa, and having to remind himself that, chaste as he always pictured Callie and Frank to be for his own sanity, he was sure that that virginal ship had sailed many, many years ago. Good. Let them enjoy their time.

When everyone returned to the limo, the party began in earnest. Frank was apparently still trying to catch his breath, but soon enough was ensconced in the revelry. Johnny and Pat were doing the running man dance to Biff's absolutely drunk rapping of karaoke "Baby Got Back," as Tony and Phil were slapping their butts, and calling out " _My -anaconda -don't -want- none- -unless -you -got- buns- hon,"_ and Joe was crying from laughing so hard. Even Frank was doubled over in laughter before Phil dragged him out of his seat and made him be the "hype man." The sight of Frank calling out, "Yeah. Word. Bayport in the house," between the chorus of Sir Mix-a Lot's song was arguably the funniest thing Joe had ever seen in his life. His stomach actually hurt from laughing and being unable to catch his breath. He loved this crew of idiots so much, and he did the only thing he could think of- join Biff in the rap as soon as he could breathe.

"Your girlfriends say you're fat./ Well, I ain't down with that.. _.*"_ Joe added to Biff's lyrics as Biff held out an imaginary mic.

Chet finally decided that the true anthem of the evening was going to be "Centerfield" in honor of Joe's day and the fact that Joe had actually played centerfielder in high school and college, and the attempts at singing were far worse than even Frank and Callie's ill-fated "Sweet Caroline" that had almost ruined their wedding, and just as bad as the rap.

"Put me in, coach! I'm ready play-" Chet would begin, shouting and out of tune, and point to someone.

"Today!" Frank sang/ laughed/ warbled.

"Look at me-" Chet started, in a low voice.

"I can be-" Biff cut in.

"Centerfield!" Joe called out, as everyone clapped. It went on and on.

And Johnny, who could actually legitimately sing and dance, had the courtesy to do so as badly as everyone else.

Everyone was drinking, and it was loud and obnoxious, just like he liked it. He could only imagine how crazy it was in the girl's limo- they were certainly keeping up with the guys so far, except for poor Callie, who couldn't drink at all. Speaking of which…

"Have fun up there with your wife?" Joe teased Frank, who was sitting next to him and drinking, himself. Frank could drink as well as the rest of them, he knew, but he always somehow remained in control, almost never crossing the line into total drunken-ness. But looking at his brother's bright eyes and flushed face now, he had a feeling this would be one of the "exception to the rule" nights.

"Not enough fun, but I promise to take care of that later," Frank responded with a smile and wink, which was so totally out of character for him that Joe started choking and spit out his drink in shock.

 _Ohhhh_ , _boy_. He was momentarily grateful that Frank probably wouldn't even remember his words. Then again, he might not, either. He couldn't even imagine what was in store.

...And he couldn't have. They had arrived at The Winery at last, which wasn't a place to squash grapes and munch on cheese and crackers. It was a club near Times Square that was almost impossible to get into, catering to celebrities and the rich. Enter Johnny Gellers, and the rest was history.

The first thing Joe remembered was being ushered to the VIP room, blasting Justin Timberlake's music. A totally wasted Biff started calling out, "Hey Joe! I'd say I'm bringing sexy back*... but it never really left, did it?!" He dissolved into laughter and Joe, far gone himself, found it hilarious as he started dancing.

It was surreal; crazy. Johnny dragged him to a stage elevated from the club floor, where he got a chance to spin with the famous deejay for fifteen minutes. Vanessa was surrounded by professional dancers who put the spotlight on her for fun. The insanity never ended, with each part of the club- the orchard, the cellar, the barrel-offering its own unique form of entertainment.

Near 4:00 a.m., Joe collapsed on the bed, not sure if he was spinning, the room was, or both were. Vanessa was sprawled out next to him, and grabbed his hand for support. It had just happened, and Joe could barely remember it. He had vague recollections of dances on tables, champagne bottles popping, celebrities everywhere, bubbles and spray from the ceilings, and the popping of wine corks everywhere- loud, amazing music that was still pumping in his ears. Maybe there was beer pong in a corner, body shots, gambling in secret rooms… he literally couldn't even think. Mercifully, there was no curfew tomorrow… today?!

He and Vanessa were passed out in minutes.

But Frank and Callie were up for several more hours, Frank always being a man of his word when it came to promises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Joe, Vanessa, Callie, Frank, and Johnny_

 _Goodbyes_

 _Sunday_

It was close to 9:00 p.m. by the time they arrived back home. Frank and Callie really had scheduled early afternoon massages for everyone, and they had stopped for a final lunch together, with toasts all around made to Joe and Vanessa. And after lunch- probably not the best timing- they had stopped at an area for private bungee jumping lessons, where only Johnny, Biff, Pat, Vanessa, himself, and shockingly Frank, again, had been brave or stupid enough to actually do it.

He loved that Vanessa had literally taken the plunge with him; it made their upcoming wedding plunge look tame in comparison. He still laughed at the look of horror on Callie's face as she watched Frank go, and could almost picture her thinking of what it was going to be like to raise her child alone. Johnny and Biff, the most insane of the bunch, had gone twice and did flips the whole way. And while Vanessa and somehow Pat had been the only ones not to throw up, it had been the thrill of a lifetime.

Joe was exhausted, but man- what a great weekend it had been.

For an hour after they arrived home, as everyone departed, Frank, Callie, Johnny, and Biff and his girlfriend had lingered a bit.

Callie and Karen had chatted amiably, and Joe smiled when he saw Vanessa hanging out with Johnny, completely normal, as Johnny tried to teach her how to ballroom dance at her request. It was funny and sweet, and he was grateful for the friendship of this really good guy who rolled with the punches and humored everyone who asked for selfies and asked him a million questions about his life.

The guy was a study in contrasts, letting his guard down with the people who knew him. He spoke to Callie about college and literature and anything not fame related; he took care of her one minute, tender and attentive, downright loving, and, the next minute, he was planning insane parties, jumping from planes and bridges, and being as loud and ridiculous as Biff was with not a moment's hesitation. This trip had proven to him what he needed to know: Callie and Johnny's friendship was the real deal, and that made him happy, because his sister deserved no less, and he would let no one hurt her. He might even accept Johnny as her tie for #2 guy. He grinned at the silly thought.

Eventually, Biff and Karen left, after a good half hour of recounting the highlights of the weekend.

"Thanks, sis," Joe said to Callie as she went to leave, pulling her into a tight hug. "This was amazing." He kissed her forehead.

"It was," Callie said happily, yawning. "You and Van deserved it."

"Besides, really, we gave YOU a gift," he teased. "You had the rare opportunity to be the only sober person in a group for a whole weekend."

Callie shook her head and answered, wryly. "And what fun _tha_ t was!" She rolled her eyes. "I guess thank you from my liver would be in order, though."

"Remember," he said to her, eyes twinkling, "you're going to be a mommy soon, so I expect better behavior from you in the future, regardless. Don't be a bad role model. I honestly hope you weren't the blonde doing body shots last night!" he teased her. "And don't worry-you don't have to take your kid skydiving. I'll hook him up."

Callie sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Morality," she said with a wink. "And it may or may not have been me."

Joe started laughing. "Okay, sis. I love you lots," he replied.

"And I love you, Mr. Sexy Back..." she answered, squeezing his hand. "But never let me listen to that song again. There are some things that the sober one cannot un-see..." She blew him a kiss.

Frank turned to Joe after saying goodnight to Vanessa. "See you bright and early," he quipped, and engaged with Joe in their old handshake from childhood.

"We'll talk then," Joe said, and gave Frank a hug.

"Thank you for the weekend company," Johnny said, before leaving with Frank and Callie, who were headed outside, arms firmly around each other's waists. "I enjoyed it."

Joe smiled. _Johnny_ enjoyed it? The same guy who pulled every string he had to get _them_ into places normal people didn't go, who spent god knew how much money on _them_ , and who took time off from his very public life -was thanking HIM. John Gellers was a class act.

"You know, John," Joe said, as he shook his hand, "I do believe we should get into some trouble again sometime. You're okay, my friend. Thanks for everything."

Johnny smiled. "You're a lucky guy, Hardy," Johnny said, surprising him. "Your fiancée is gorgeous and you have a world of friends who love you. All revelry aside, that's what life's about. I'm glad Callie introduced us several years ago. I'm very glad to count you as one of my friends."

Joe, surprised by the total unaffected honesty that he wasn't used to hearing from people, simply nodded. "Take care, man," was all he could manage, and Johnny left with a smile and a wave.

Joe turned to Vanessa as the weekend came to a close. He took her in his arms and held her close. Johnny was right- she was what mattered, literally everything else aside.

"What a weekend," Vanessa murmured into his shoulder.

"It's not over yet," Joe replied, mischievously, and lifted her up, smiling when he heard her contagious laughter.

"I love you, babe," he said to her as he carried her to their bedroom.

And he did- more than words could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Frank and Joe_

 _Monday- Recovery_

Joe dragged himself to work Monday morning, still wearing sunglasses and carrying with him three huge cups of Dunkin' Donuts coffee and a huge bottle of Tylenol. He opened the door to his office, rested his head in his hands, and mentally tried to calculate how close he had come to dying of alcohol poisoning.

It had been the craziest and most wild weekend of his life, and that was saying a lot, because he didn't usually do quiet and understated.

Yesterday, he had bid his friends goodbye, and sighed when he thought of the photographic evidence that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Everyone had been fun, lighthearted, and down to party, but Biff had played an extra special role. So, too, had Johnny, who was the craziest partier he had ever met- hilarious and literally down for anything during the night, but one of the nicest, most thoughtful and generous people he had ever met during the day. He had enjoyed his time with Johnny immensely, was grateful for all of his connections that had made the weekend possible. He was happy to get to know Johnny even more, and looked forward to doing so. After all, Johnny adored Callie and Joe loved her, too, and if ever there was a strong basis upon which to build a friendship, that was it.

Frank came into his office, looking a little worse for wear after the weekend as well. "So… did Cal and I meet your expectations?" he asked with a grin.

"I wish I could remember," Joe replied, half-joking, and Frank laughed.

"Five days until you're married, little brother," Frank reminded him, a twinkle in his eyes. "Then your whole world changes. Only for the better, though," he added, thinking of the life and family that he and Callie had created, still slightly in awe of it all.

"No more parties?" Joe asked, and, before Frank could reply, he said, simply, "Good. I need to recover from this one first."

"Til the next one on Saturday," Frank quipped. He grabbed one of Joe's coffees.

'Help yourself," Joe said, dryly, though he had brought one for his brother anyway.

After a few minutes of silence, Joe said, "Frank?" and removed his sunglasses.

"Mmmm hmmm?" Frank murmured.

"I can't thank you enough for this weekend. You outdid yourself."

"You're welcome," Frank replied with a small smile. "I'm your big brother. It's my job to do everything better."

Joe rolled his eyes, letting the quip go. He walked over to Frank and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, man. I love you."

Frank returned the hug. "I love you, too. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Me, either," Joe replied, sitting on the edge of his desk. "You had me going with that winery stuff," he admitted.

"You had me going with your own winery, and by that I mean your _whining_ ," Frank answered with a chuckle. "Callie told me you were just as bad with her. You have to trust me from now on that I'll do right by you."

"You're right," Joe admitted. "It's just that you're an old man now. I thought you'd forgotten how to have fun."

Frank shook his head, and Joe grinned as he sipped the coffee.

"I can't believe that I have to tell _you_ this," Frank said, "but just chill on that day. Go with the flow. After all, what you often think will happen is the very opposite of what does. Things change and alternate plans come about all the time. And plans about the wedding and the _actual_ altar? Forget it, Joe. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"To you and Vanessa," Frank said, tipping his coffee cup to Joe in a toast.

"To you and Callie," Joe responded, "the best family I could ever ask for."

"And to sobriety...for the next four days, at least," Frank said with a laugh, and Joe just groaned.

Song credits:

1\. "Baby Got Back." Sir Mix a Lot. Written by Anthony Ray and Produced by Rick Rubin and Sir Mix a Lot. Label: Def American. 1991

2\. "Centerfield." Composed and performed by John Fogerty. Label: Warner Brothers Records. 1985

3\. "Sexy Back." Composed by Timothy Mosley and Produced by Justin Timberlake. Label: Phantom Import Distribution: Jive, 2006.


End file.
